Anari Huntress
The Anari Huntress makes up the entirety of the Imperium military, at least on the Anari Home world and on the ships they maintain for a fleet. They are highly trained women spending years to develop there skills in combat, strategy and piloting. They are the one woman army so to speak, Jack of all trades, Master of all. Add in their racial ability as psychics and your looking at force user capabilities, with out the use of the force. An Anari chooses to be a Huntress at a young age and begins her training with, on average, 20-30 years devoted to studying various martial arts. During this process they are sharpening their mind and body to outstanding levels. Training in fire arms is up to the Huntress, many choose to stick with the practical while others specialize in more exotic ranged weapons. The main requirement to become a Anari Huntress is the ability and skill in Psyonic prowess. They develop these skills with an alarming ability to kill their targets. These Psyonic ability's have been a match for force users in many ways, though they aren't as various as force abilities are. Anari Huntresses work alone or in pairs, even those who serve in the Systems Alliance, with permission from the Imperium. They are often attached to important mission or may act as body guards. They mostly find their way in with the SA Special Forces and follow their mission parameters. Equipment Armor Anari Huntresses make use of a number of different types of armor, from just the "second skin" body glove used by the Systems Alliance, to home made. Some may even make use of armor found throughout the galaxy. They often change up what armor they may use depending on what sort of mission they are on. Weapons They make use of various forms of weapons from the mainstay of the Systems Alliance to the insainly wide variety of blaster weapons found across the galaxy to home made exotic weapons never seen before. Some even just use their Psyonic powers only as a form of "ranged weapon". Common Psychic Powers *Push/Pull **Much like the force counter part. *Slam **Advance form of push/pull with bone crushing effects. *Lift **Another advance form of Push/Pull, used to float an enemy in mid air rendering them useless. When used on self or ally they gain a very limited ability of "flight". *Crush **Can be used in objects and/or body parts, easily like force choke when used on the neck. *Concussion Blast **Launch a ball of compressed energy at a target that explodes on contact, causing AOE damage and sending enemies to the ground. *Shock wave **Sends out a AOE concussion out from the Huntress sending close ranged targets flying off there feet away from her. *Dominate **Forces the Huntresses will over another forcing them to give up information or to perform an act. *Barrier **A mentally maintain psychic shield that can defend the Huntress against incoming fire for a short time. This can take on the form of a bubble around them, skin tight or simply a "disk" held out in front of them. *Stasis **Overloads a targets nervous system, causing their body to go limp and unresponsive. A powerful enough overload could instantly kill. *Prediction **Has a greater sense of awareness around one self, knowing where allies and enemies are alike. Acts as a danger sense as well, allowing the user to predict when and where an attack is coming from. Huntress